Power Station
The power station is a location featured in "No Going Back" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the power station before or as the outbreak began, except that it was a part of the electricity network. Post-Apocalypse "No Going Back" The power station is first encountered as Arvo is leading the group towards the Unfinished House. Kenny has a small argument with Arvo for possibly leading them into a trap, but after Jane and Kenny search the area for walkers, the group agrees to rest there for the night. After they tie up Arvo, they manage to start a fire, by which Clementine, Bonnie, Luke, Mike and Kenny holding AJ sit around and have a regular discussion. Luke announces that today is his birthday, after which everyone congratulates him and they discuss some of Luke's earlier memories, such as Luke graduating with a major in history and a minor in agriculture. Bonnie then reveals a bottle of rum which she was saving for a special occasion, and the group enjoy passing the bottle around after Luke makes a short toast. Kenny will then volunteer to take the first watch while the group continues to have a discussion. They invite Jane to join them, whom was standing away from them on the opposite side of the power station, but she declines the offer. The group then discusses Jane, claiming that she is in their "good books" for helping them out earlier. They then discuss Luke's earlier sexual encounter with Jane, and joke about it. Bonnie will then ask Clementine to invite Jane and Kenny to join their discussion around the fire, and she gives Clementine the bottle of rum to entice them. When Clementine goes to Jane, she can offer her the bottle of rum. They have a short discussion about Jane's past memories, specifically about a time when Jane broke into her parents' liquor cabinet and became drunk. Jane then details how she wanted to eat the sugar crystals at the base of the bottle, but failed to realize that it was glass rather than sugar crystals. Soon after, Jane accepts the bottle of rum, thinking that she is now signing a contract, and she offers some to Clementine, which she can either accept or refuse. Jane then wanders over to the fire where Bonnie offers her a seat, but Jane refuses and sits elsewhere. Clementine has the option of attempting to talk to a saddened Arvo, by which she can say she is sorry about his sister. Nonetheless, Arvo does not respond and continues crying over his loss. Clementine can then head over to Kenny with AJ in his lap. If she offers him the rum, he will decline. If Clementine had taken a sip of the rum with Jane, Kenny will discipline her about it, saying that it wasn't right. Clementine can then talk to him where he apologizes for his actions towards her after Sarita's death. He will also state how he misses his boy as well as Katjaa, saying how he didn't raise his son like he should have and that he would do anything for one more second with them. Clementine can then either convince Kenny to join the group by the fire, or leave him there with AJ. Upon returning to the group, Clementine will find them continuing the discussion about Luke's sexual encounter with Jane, with the latter showing that she has become more accepting of the group. Soon after, Mike will feel sympathy towards Arvo, and he will ask Clementine for the bottle of rum before heading towards Arvo. Imminently, the group is startled as Arvo shouts in anger towards Mike. If Kenny didn't join the group at the fire, he will run towards Arvo and begin punching him, resulting in the latter going unconscious. Mike will quickly hold Kenny back and argue with him. If Kenny had already joined the group after Clementine invited him, he will not interfere with Mike and Arvo. The group has a final short discussion about what just happened, before one of them takes the first watch and then retire for the night. By morning, the group departs the power station and it is not seen again for the rest of the episode. Inhabitants *Clementine (Temporary) *Kenny (Temporary) *Bonnie (Temporary) *''Luke'''' (Temporary)'' *Alvin Jr. (Temporary) *Mike (Temporary) *Jane (Temporary) *Arvo (Temporary) Trivia *This is the only location in Season 2 where no walkers or survivors were killed. Gallery PS_1.png PS_2.png PS_3.png PS_4.png PS_5.png PS_6.png PS_7.png PS_8.png PS_9.png PS_10.png PS_11.png PS_12.png PS_13.png PS_14.png PS_15.png PS_16.png PS_17.png PS_18.png PS_19.png PS_20.png PS_21.png PS_22.png PS_23.png PS_24.png PS_25.png PS_26.png PS_27.png PS_28.png PS_29.png PS_30.png PS_31.png PS_32.png PS_33.png PS_34.png PS_35.png PS_36.png PS_37.png PS_38.png PS_39.png PS_40.png Category:Locations Category:Video Game Locations